bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Krakix
Krakix is a samurai-like Bakugan. He is the partner of the Gundalian Brawler Gill in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Krakix is partners with Gill of the Twelve Orders. He wears a big suit of armor that can generate fire swords from both of his hands. He carries a gigantic ninja star on his back. His offense and defense skills are increased by gigantic flames which he fires from his mouth. Krakix’ fighting style is hard-fist, dynamic and brutal. He attacks with no mercy. His Battle Gear is Vicer. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia He briefly was shown in Final Fury, in the video Professor Clay received from an unknown source fighting along with Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Lythirus and Sabator against Merlix, Luxtor, Hakapoid and many other Neathian Bakugan. This source may have been the Twelve Orders calling them to arms, to assure victory. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Krakix first makes his real appearance in A New Beginning. He is shown to be in Dan's vision. In ''The Secret Package'', he is briefly shown tagged with Strikeflier and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's first security shield. In The Element, after Rubanoid gets out of ball form and tries to attack Barodius, Krakix comes out of nowhere knocking Rubanoid out cold. In The Sacred Orb, he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Gill ends out facing Captain Elright and Raptorix, neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb blew every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In ''Partners Til' the End'', he battled Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor alongside Contestir. They lost due to Krakix not competing in most of the battle. In ''Colossus Dharak'', he battled Coredem, and the battle continued to the next episode. In ''Dragonoid Colossus'', he used Vicer to defeat Coredem. In Into the Storm, he scans the third shield to find that it has a DNA code that blocks anyone with Gundalian DNA from entering. In Infiltrated, he battles Hawktor and Akwimos. He easily defeats both of them with Vicer and with a gate card that removed Hawktor and Akwimos's Battle Gear. In'' Final Strike, he battled Linehalt and used his Battle Gear, Vicer. In ''Gundalian Showdown, he alongside Lythirus, Strikeflier, and Lumagrowl battled against Blitz Dragonoid, Hawktor, Akwimos, Aranaut, Coredem, and Linehalt but he was defeated by Blitz Dragonoid. In'' Code Eve, he battled Sabator, Aranaut and Avior in the Gundalian hangar. Avior knocks him down, allowing for Mason, Fabia and Nurzak to escape. He follows them with Gill to Neathia where he may have been destroyed when Phantom Dharak blasted Gill's ship. ;Ability Cards * '''Argon Stream': * Deadly Inferno: * Gaia Exclamation: * Samurai Shield: * Deadly Nebulous: Game It has two tabs and a piece of metal, allowing it to connect with Bakugan Battle Gear by pulling it's arms down. The Haos version has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 650 Gs in Bakutriad,800Gs in BakuBoost, 670 Gs, 780 Gs and there is a very rare 850 Gs version. The BakuStealth Darkus version has 790 Gs. The Darkus comes in 650 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and it gives a 800 Gs version.The Ventus version has 620 or 640 Gs in Bakutriad. His sphere mode is much like Aranaut's. It was released alongside Hakapoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Sabator. Trivia *It is revealed he can speak as shown in episode 20 as he said "Understood" but never said anything else after that. It could mean he only speaks when Gill tells him to - an example of an obedient soldier. So he is the first Guardian Bakugan to not speak for whatever reason. *He is the only Bakugan which didn't need to pull down flexible parts when combining with Battle Gear in the anime. *He doesn't seem to say much in the Anime except make sounds. *Before his Battle Gear was revealed, its was rumored to be Battle Sabre or Lansor, but it was Vicer. *Krakix makes sounds very similar to Chewbacca from Star Wars. *When he used Deadly Nebulous 'for the first time (against Hawktor) it seemed able to nullify abilities but after that it didn't for some reason. *Although his power level was revealed, his abilities effects weren't unlike the other Twelve Orders Bakugan. *He may be re-released in Mechtanium Surge since a picture of him with silver details was shown on the packaging of the Mechtanium Surge Impalaton. This is most likely not true. *Krakix is only the second Pyrus attributed Bakugan in the anime that resembles a humanoid warrior - the first being Fortress. *Krakix is Pyrus attributed Bakugan in anime and on the gate cards and his bakuboost pack, everywhere else he is as Darkus attributed Bakugan Gallery Anime File:krakixx.jpg|Krakix at Bakugan.com Krakix HQ.png|Krakix in Ball Form (Open) Krakix ..jpg|Krakix Bakugan form. File:Vicer open.PNG|Krakix and Vicer in Ball Form krakixvicer25.PNG|Krakix and Vicer in Bakugan form File:Krakix and battle gear.png|Krakix using Vicer to attack Hawktor infernalkrakix.PNG|Krakix and Vicer on the Gate Card ''Triumph Burning File:12ordersbakugans.png|Krakix with the rest of the Bakugan of the Twelve Orders Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill and Krakix being introduced to the Battle Brawlers krx1.PNG|Krakix using '''Argon Stream Krakix use Argon Stream 3.jpg|Krakix using Argon Stream with flames. Krakix using Ability GI.PNG|Krakix about to use Deadly Inferno Krakix use Deadly Inferno.jpg|Krakix using Deadly Inferno Krakix use Gaia Explonation.jpg|Krakix using Gaia Exclamation Krakix use Samurai Shield 2.jpg|Krakix using Samurai Shield Krakix30.PNG|Krakix about to use Deadly Nebulous Krakix use Deadly Nebulous.jpg|Krakix using Deadly Nebulous Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG|Krakix with Dharak and Sabator attacking Neathia screw your defense!!.png|Krakix punching the Third Shield Sk30.PNG|Krakix and Strikeflier krakix_by_hillmanarts-d3bow0k.jpg|Krakix 2060.jpg 181.jpg 12 orders bakugans in The Bakugan Interspace.jpg Game File:T1nr4uXl8bXXa3du70_034833.jpg|Darkus Krakix File:Krakix (captured).jpg|BakuStealth Darkus Krakix File:Deluxe_BG_Krakix.jpg|Krakix and Impalation File:T1m8FsXnxKXXcfs179_102957.jpg|Prototype Krakix File:!BodCedgBmk~$(KGrHqIH-CQEuQienuW3BLneCOSWlg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix (feet open only) File:!BodCdYwBWk~$(KGrHqYH-EIEu,VLdC,SBLneCDNw,Q~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:!BodCd8!B2k~$(KGrHqMH-CMEu(91EnY5BLneCIvPgg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix2.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:T1fNNwXktqXXaht4s8_100634.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Krakix 96CANYHX3A.jpg|Pyrus Krakix pyrus Trans. Krakix.jpg File:Translucent_Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Krakix File:!BoHN5ugBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEtkNg6,g8BLmQ6fqYh!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Krakix File:T1Q8hvXa0wXXajprDX 114341.jpg|Packaged Haos Krakix File:Krakix.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51ZWlQ013pL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51LfnWfz0CL._AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1rW4uXaNFXXaOid30_035010.jpg_310x310.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1l9VuXh0yXXX63.ZZ_033752.jpg_310x310.jpg|Krakix using Boomix Battle Gear File:Haos_Krakix_Battle_Crusher.jpg File:Clear_Krakix.jpg File:Krakix.png|Krakix IMG 0281.JPG Krakix in box.jpg 208301_209579235737355_100000558407471_750752_941025_n.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (24).jpg IMGP0198.JPG IMGP0197.JPG File:Krackx_vicer.jpg 10141946a.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Krakix.PNG|Pyrus Krakix VentuskrakixframBD.png File:Clear_Krakix_BD.jpg CkrakixframeBD.png Krakixdoubletrouble.png Clearkrakixvs.subterrafencer.png File:Clearkrakixwin.png sk890.jpg|Stealth Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix_BD.jpg|Pyrus Krakix Haoskraxix.png Subterrarkaxix.png darkus krakix.png|Darkus Krakix pyrus krakix.png|Pyrus Krakix LavaRock_Krakix.png Pyrus_Krakix_BD.png Aquos_Krakix.png Ventus_Krakix.png Subterra_Krakix.png Darkus_Krakix.png Haos_Krakix.png Clear_Krakix_BD.png LavaRock_Krakix_Open.png Clear_Krakix_Open.png Pyrus_Krakix_Open.png Aquos_Krakix_Open.png Ventus_Krakix_Open.png Subterra_Krakix_Open.png Darkus_Krakix_Open.png Haos_Krakix_Open.png Aquos_Krakix_Closed.png Clear_Krakix_Closed.png Darkus_Krakix_Closed.png Haos_Krakix_Closed.png LavaRock_Krakix_Closed.png Pyrus_Krakix_Closed.png Subterra_Krakix_Closed.png Ventus_Krakix_Closed.png Bladeandclaw.jpg Others File:Lansor_Krakix.jpg File:!BnHI5qQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKi8EtjBlNMvDBLiOfQUtv!~~_35.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:BA1044_AB_GBL_44_3.jpg|Krakix on the Ability Card "Conform" File:krakie.jpg|Krakix's Gate Card Krakixplusvicer 001.JPG|Krakix and Vicer on the Gate Card Golden Axe Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters